


One Word

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-11
Updated: 1999-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How a single word can express the bond between a man and a wolf, and what it can say about the man.





	One Word

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    NAME: One Word 
    AUTHOR: Krystyne (aka Laura C) 
    PAIRING: Not really that type of story... a short piece centring on Benton
    Fraser. RATING: PG 
    FEEDBACK: Always. E-mail me at.
     
    DISCLAIMERS: Standard disclaimers. The characters of due South belong
    to Alliance and Paul Haggis. I am not earning anything from this story.
    However, this story is my own. Do not archive anywhere without express
    permission of the author. Story archived at Spirit's Heavens (http://www.spiritheaven.free-online.co.uk/)
    Please beware, if you come visiting, that this site contains mainly slash
    fiction, based around the Star Trek: Voyager and TOS universe, written
    by Stephanie, AbyKitten, Sigrid and myself. 
    
    SPOILERS: First scene of 'Burning Down The Houses', but no real spoilers.
    
    NOTE: My first due South story. Short and strange... Let me know what
    you think, all comments welcome. 
    
    SUMMERY: Inspired by the first scene in the episode 'Burning Down the
    Houses', although no spoilers attached. An exploration of the bond shared
    between a man and his wolf, expressed in one word.  
    ************************
     
    "Go."
    
    Low, throaty, determined... a mission. Beside him, Diefenbaker stands
    alert, on guard, none of his usual playful nature showing through, ready
    to do whatever it takes... 
    
    The man only has to say the word once, and the canine is gone, knowing
    instinctively the plan his friend has formulated, in this isolated wilderness
    they know as home. Man and wolf, as one... 
    
    As one...
    
    "Go."
    
    He speaks other words, words of courtesy, politeness, yet it is only
    this word, this one word, the way it is said, the way that the man speaks
    it, that shows anything about him. 
    
    Precision, determination, a darkness barely touched upon. A need for
    justice, trust... 
    
    And yet it says nothing, to those who choose not to listen...
    He will do whatever it takes. 
    
    The wolf runs along, at one with his human friend, the man who took him
    in, the man who has been with him for many years... 
    
    A lifetime.
    
    A true lifetime.
    
    A lifetime ignored by others, who don't want to see...
    
    "Go."
    
    The word says everything, and yet nothing about him. People are puzzled
    by him, as they learn more about him. His usual polite manner, the one
    he shows to others, indicates weakness to some, at first sight. He appears
    too trusting, many wonder how he can possibly be an officer of the law,
    how he can solve problems, identify the darkness in others, when he doesn't
    have darkness in himself. They cannot see beyond... 
    
    But he succeeds. Always succeeds, so others believe. Overcoming hardship...
    he has experienced loss, love, hurt, sadness... many forget Benton Fraser,
    the man, and only see Benton Fraser, the Mountie. 
    
    Perhaps they choose not to see the man in the uniform. Perhaps it frightens
    them. They see his strength, his determination... 
    
    They don't want to see that maybe, sometimes, he can be weak. He can
    be fooled. Because then the illusion is shattered. The illusion of the
    uniform. 
    
    It is the reason why many work for the uniform. Will it change them?
    You will always remain the same person, despite the uniform... but others
    don't realise. Others cannot see the man. Too many. Too many cannot see.
    Do not try to see. And so he is unable to share, share his weakness.
    Lean on others. It cannot be done. He has tried, with others. A woman,
    dark herself, beautiful... she betrayed him, she helped to lock up the
    darkness, the darkness that is his by right of humanity. 
    
    A friend, in Chicago. As different as night and day, so people believe.
    He has come closest... perhaps, with more time... 
    
    And the wolf, running alongside him. An animal the man thinks of as human,
    talks to as a human, treats as an individual in his own right, with his
    own opinions... 
    
    That is misunderstood by others. They don't understand the bond the man
    shares with the wolf... 
    
    Only the wolf understands the word for what it is and what it represents...
    
    Only the wolf can understand the man, when he speaks.
    
    Only the wolf can understand that the word is the key, as he runs, alongside
    his friend... 
    
    As one...
    
    ************************ 
    
    Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think, at
    
    


End file.
